Countercurrent chromatography (CCC) is a form of liquid-liquid partition chromatography which relies on the continuous contact between two immiscible solvents, one of which is mobile relative to the other, in a flow-through tubular column, free of any solid support matrix. The retention time of a solute in the phase contact region of the system is determined by the volume ratio of the solvents, the partition coefficient of the solute between the solvents, and the degree of contact between the solvents. Like other forms of liquid-liquid partition chromatography, one of the solvents serves as a carrier, drawing the solutes from the other solvent and carrying the solutes out of the column in the order of elution. This carrier solvent is thus referred to as the mobile phase, while the other solvent is referred to as the stationary phase, even though it is not strictly stationary in many applications of the method. Solvent mixing, retention of the stationary phase in the column, and solute partitioning all take place in the column by the aid of a suitable acceleration field established by gravity, centrifugal force or both, and the configuration of the column.
Most equipment used for CCC separations involves a coil of column tubing, a portion of which is filled with the stationary phase while the mobile phase is passed through it. By varying the length and diameter of the tubing, CCC has been used for both analytical and preparative separations.
The flow rate of the mobile phase may be varied by varying the field imposed on the column. Units which operate in the presence of a gravitational field only are restricted to slow flow rates, with the resulting separations typically requiring 1 to 3 days, to avoid displacing the stationary phase. A unit which operates in the presence of a centrifugal acceleration field of 40 g or more allows faster flow rates and permits separation times of only a few hours.
Separations by CCC may be performed using any immiscible pair of solvents, provided that the solvents differ in density to at least a slight degree. Both normal-phase and reverse-phase separations may be performed, with the more polar solvent as the stationary phase for normal-phase separations, and the less polar solvent as the stationary phase for reverse-phase separations.
The operational aspects of CCC are similar to the more conventional liquid-liquid chromatography (LLC). Typically, after the immiscible solvent phases are equilibrated relative to one another, the column is filled with the stationary phase. The sample is then injected into the column and elution with the mobile phase is begun. The centrifuge is then started and the eluting fractions are collected. Initially, the fractions are composed of the stationary phase which is displaced from the column. However, once hydrodynamic equilibrium between the phases is achieved, only small portions of the stationary phase will co-elute with the mobile phase. The collected fractions are monitored by any of a variety of means including spectroscopic methods and thin-layer chromatography.
Countercurrent chromatographic theory, as well as apparatus for performing the method, are described by Ito, Y., in "Principle and Instrumentation of Countercurrent Chromatography," in Countercurrent Chromatography: Theory and Practice Mandava, N. B., and Ito, Y., eds., pp. 79-442 (Marcel Dekker, N.Y., 1988) and by Conway, W. D., in Countercurrent Chromatography: Apparatus, Theory and Applications (VCH, N.Y., 1990). Most countercurrent chromatographs use a column which is formed into a helical coil. This coil is in turn mounted onto a column holder in various configurations relative to the means for rotating it and relative to the acceleration field that acts on it.
Each column and each type of rotation produce different types of mixing between the solvent phases and are particularly suited for specific separations. However, certain disadvantages to CCC exist.
One disadvantage associated with CCC is the increased peak width associated with increased retention time of the solute. This increased peak width makes detection of the solute more difficult, and requires a larger volume of eluate to be collected and processed in order to obtain a maximum yield of solute. This disadvantage is particularly acute when preparative separations are desired. Nevertheless, increased retention time is desirable in order to avoid coeluting impurities with the solute. Commonly-owned, United States patent application Ser. No. 07/946,613, filed Sep. 18, 1992, abandoned, discloses a method for obtaining sharp elution peaks in analytical or semi-preparative CCC without decreasing the retention time of the solute, by adding a peak sharpening agent to either the stationary phase or the sample mixture. When acidic compounds are to be separated, the peak sharpening agent is an acid. When basic solutes are to be separated, the peak sharpening agent is a base.